


Contentment

by Gilrael



Series: Drabble Requests 2019 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Chikara, Kazuhito and Hisashi spend Valentine's Day together.





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crows_Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts).



> Based on this prompt: "could I request any Enno rarepair and something funny/fluffy, also for Valentine's Day please?"  
> I hope you enjoy this :)

Ever since Chikara had moved in with his boyfriends, Valentine's Day had become one of his favourite days of the year. Not that they did anything fancy, but getting to spend quality time with his partners was always nice. Chikara would always make sure to buy a nice red wine, Kazuhito would cook, Hisashi would bring a cake from the bakery he worked at, and then after dinner and dessert, they'd curl up on the couch together to watch and make fun of a cheesy romance film.

Chikara was lying with his head in Kazuhito's lap, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend's fingers playing with his hair.

“And where am I supposed to sit?” Hisashi asked as he entered the living room, carrying a bunch of snacks in his arms which were promptly dumped onto the coffee table in front of the couch.

Chikara pulled his legs towards himself, making room for Hisashi to sit down and immediately resting his feet on Hisashi's lap.

“You're so spoilt,” Hisashi teased, leaning over to press a quick kiss onto Chikara's cheek.

“You guys are the ones who spoil me,” Chikara replied smugly.

Kazuhito simply chuckled and reached for the remote control.

“Can I start the film now?” he asked.

“Gimme a second,” Hisashi said, placing a kiss onto Kazhito's cheek before settling back against the couch. “Now we're good to go.”

Chikara smiled, content with the simplicity of being in a relationship with his best friends.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking drabble prompts on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92), [Tumblr](https://gilrael.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Gilrael).


End file.
